Joseph Smith Immigrant Ancestors
Immigrant Ancestors of Mormon patriarch, Joseph Smith (1771-1840) and his wife, Lucy Mack (1775-1856) , many of whom settled into New England in the early 1600's about five generations previously. This list includes several 1620 Mayflower Pilgrims. Great, Great Grandparents of Joseph Smith Sr Note 1) : The Paternal Grandparents of Joseph Smith Sr were 2nd cousins, children of Rebecca Curtis (1687-1753) and Elizabeth Curtis (1679-1740). Smith Family Line # Robert Smith (1590-1629) - ( JSmith, ASmith, RSmith, SSmith, RSmith2, RSmith1 # Margaret ? # Thomas French (1608-1680) # Mary Scudamore (-1681) # Zacheus Curtis (1619-1683) - # Joanna G Corwithin (1625-1682) - # Thomas Looke (1622-1666) - # Sarah Mary Miller (1624-1666) - Gould Family Line # Thomas Gould (1459-1520) - JSmith, ASmith, PGould, ZQGould, RGould, TGould - Hertfordshire Farmer, son immigrated to New England. (Grandson, Zacheus Gould immigrated to New England. Accuracy in dispute?) # Joan Curtis # Mr. Colder # Mrs Colder # Zacheus Curtis (1619-1683) - # Joanna G Corwithin (1625-1682) - # Thomas Looke (1622-1666) - # Sarah Mary Miller (1624-1666) - Duty Family Line Palmer Family Line # John Palmer (1625-1695) - # Margaret Northend (1620-1706) - # Samuel Hunt (1633-1706) - # William Stickney (1592-1664) - # Elizabeth Dawson (1605-1678) - # Samuel Brocklebank (1628-1676) - # Hannah Rofle (1632-1690) - Great, Great Grandparents of Lucy Mack Mack Family Line # Johne Mack (1620-1670) - # Abigail Peterson (1624-1672) - # Orlando Bagley (1623-1663) - # Sarah Colby (1635-1663) - Gateway Ancestor to English Royalty - English Immigrant to America # James Bennett (1618-1659) - # Hannah Wheeler (1616-1659) - # Walter Joy (1620-) - # Deborah Warthen (1631-1677) - Huntley Family Line # Mr Huntley # Mrs Huntley # Thomas Curtis (1600-1650) - # Mrs Curtis # Henry Champion (1577-1647) - He was part of a congregation that traveled together to settle Wethersfield CT. # Mary Ramsey (1585-) - # Henry Bennett (1647-1726) - # Sarah Champion (1626-1667) - Gates Family Line # Thomas Gates (1608-) - # Elizabeth Weedon (1602-1672) - # Nicholas Olmstead (1612-1684) - ( LMack, LGates, DGates2, DGates1, SOlmstead, NOlmstead) -English Immigrant to America (age 20) and later Captain of Hartford Dragoons in the 1675 King Philip's War. - James Olmstead List of Famous Descendants # Sarah Loomis (1617-1689) - ( LMack, LGates, DGates2, DGates1, SOlmstead, SLoomis)- English Immigrant to America # Thomas Dutton (1621-1687) - # Susanna Palmer (1625-1684) - # William Merriam (1564-1635) - # Elizabeth Breed (1627-1676) - Fuller Family Line # Samuel Fuller (1608-1683) - ( LMack, LGates, LFuller, SFuller, JFuller, SFuller) - 1620 Mayflower Pilgrim at age 12 # Jane Lathrop (1614-c1680) - ( LMack, LGates, LFuller, SFuller, JFuller, JLathrop) - daughter of famous pilgrim immigrant, Rev. John Lathrop # Moses Rowley (1632-1705) - ( LMack, LGates, LFuller, SFuller, MRowley2, Moses Rowley (1632-1705)) - # Elizabeth Fuller (1626-1715) - ( LMack, LGates, LFuller, SFuller, MRowley2, EFuller) - # John Crocker (1630-1711) - Follower of Rev John Lathrop # Mrs Crocker # Joseph Howland (1640-1704) - ( LMack, LGates, LFuller, HCrocker, HHowland, JHowland2)- son of 1620 Mayflower Pilgrims - John Howland (1592-1672) and Elizabeth Tilley (1607-1687). # Marah Lee (1679-1761) - Follower of Rev John Lathrop Research Notes Famous Descendants * Joseph Smith, Jr (1805-1844) - Prophet/founder of the Mormon Religion * Hyrum Smith (1800-1844) - Patiarch of the LDS Church, So * Joseph Smith III (1832-1914) - Founder of RLDS Church, Son of Joseph Smith, Jr. * Joseph F. Smith (1838-1918) - Mormon Missionary to Hawaii, LDS Apostle, 6th President of the LDS Church, son of Hyrum Smith * Joseph Fielding Smith (1876-1972) - 10th President of the LDS Church, son of Joseph F Smith. * Hyrum Mack Smith (1872-1918) - LDS Apostle, son of Joseph F Smith. * M. Russell Ballard (1928) - ( GSmith, HMSmith, JFSmith1, HSmith, LMack) - Living LDS Apostle, the grandson of apostles Melvin J. Ballard and Hyrum M. Smith and is a descendant of Hyrum Smith, brother of church founder Joseph Smith, Jr. Category:Ancestries of individuals